Starting Out
by Fingersnaps
Summary: Written for a ficlet challenge, so it's very short...A little look at what Tim was doing just prior to the events portrayed in 'Sub Rosa'.


3

**Starting Out**

Timothy McGee put the receiver back on its cradle, his hand shaking with supressed excitement; at last he was going to get the opportunity to put his training to the test. A body had been found near the submarine dock and he would be first at the scene, as he closed the door of his closet-sized office he promised himself he'd get the filing cleared the minute he had time, just because he knew where everything was didn't mean he should work in a pigsty. He smiled grimly as he imagined what his dad would say if he saw his current working conditions.

The Admiral had put every possible barrier in his son's way, convinced he was demeaning himself working in law enforcement, that he'd eventually come to his senses and realise he wanted to continue the family tradition of Navy service. Whatever Tim said, nothing would convince his dad that he hadn't settled for second best, his path toward NCIS had been plotted years before, and nothing his father said or did would make him change course. He'd gone toe to toe with him, and refused to take the path his dad had already mapped out for his only son. Their arguments had been long and often loud, and had opened up deep cracks in their relationship; although they still talked most days, the conversation was often strained and Tim feared one day something would open up a rift between them that couldn't be mended.

There had been harsh things said on both sides, words that left a bitter taste in the mouth, some of them…well, once said, they couldn't be forgotten, given time there might be forgiveness, but some of the things his dad had said to him, Tim couldn't see the day he'd forget them. To compound matters he'd discovered his dad had talked to outsiders about what Tim considered a private family matter, sought sympathy from others instead of sitting down with his son and having a quiet, meaningful conversation…of all the things his dad had done, that hurt most of all.

He tried to compose himself as he headed over to the dock, this was no time to be thinking about things he couldn't change, time to move forward and do the job he'd dreamed of for so long. Tim couldn't supress his excitement, but he reminded himself this wasn't some abstract training exercise, a man was dead, focus on him.

The sun was glinting on the ocean as he neared the dockside, almost there, time to clear his mind of everything but the case. He had to be at the top of his game, any mistakes he made now could impact on the investigation. By the book, remember what he'd learned in FLETC, take a look at what they had, if necessary call in a team from NCIS headquarters to take over, then secure the scene and get preliminary statements from the men who found the body. Do it right and it would make their job easier, help them get justice for the man who had died, if there was a crime…it would be for the Medical Examiner to determine cause of death, no jumping to conclusions, let the evidence guide the way.

He could see the cluster of men around a truck, two civilians, Base Security…this was it, Tim took a deep breath and strode purposefully toward them. It was the stench that hit him first, the pungent bitterness of acid, putrefied flesh with an overlay of…then he saw it…him, least what was left of him. Training or not, nothing had prepared him for this, he ran toward the dock and managed to reach the water's edge before he threw up the contents of his stomach. He wiped his mouth and turned back to the truck, waiting for the deserved put-downs from the security detail, his first body and he'd acted in a completely unprofessional manner, to lose control that way…unforgiveable.

It took all of his self-control to make the short walk back to the truck, and when he looked up from the ground he was surprised to see only sympathy in the Corporal's eyes. "You did better than me, I didn't make it as far as the water. I've seen stuff, but this, never seen anything like this before, this is…nasty. I'm glad it's not my mess to deal with."

Tim smiled weakly. "I guess I have to develop a stronger stomach, or get a face mask…" He took another few steps and managed to look at the body, his stomach flipped over again, but he swallowed hard and tried not to breathe through his nose. "I should call DC, then I'll get the scene taped off, if you could stay and help."

"Sure. Hell of a thing, who'd do something like this?"

"That's up to NCIS to find out, and we will." Tim stepped away, trying to get upwind, we…he hoped he would be able to help, he knew he'd learn a lot watching a major case team in action, but having seen the poor man, stuffed without dignity into a barrel of acid, his own situation paled into insignificance, the only thing that mattered was that they…no he'd been right, we, he was a part of NCIS even if it was a very tiny part, he had a role to play, and the first thing he had to do was call in the experts. He took out his phone and selected a number from the directory.

The call was answered on the third ring. "Special Agent DiNozzo."

"Erm…yes, this…I'm NCIS Case Agent, Norfolk Naval Base; Timothy McGee. We have a situation…a body, suspicious circumstances, you should come see, and just so you know, it…it's bad."

THE END


End file.
